


Apple Cheeks

by polaroidexit



Series: Your First Everything [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Theo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Liam is the vice president of the Theo Raeken Fanclub, M/M, vice because I'M president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "What, never held your hands with someone before?""...no."Liam didn't think Theo's cheeks could go any redder, what the fuck, how is he soadorable?





	Apple Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Holding hands for the first time.

Liam felt exhausted. To the point where he thought his bones are melting, you know?

Ack, he just had to get math in the last period of the day this semester.  _And_ science in period three, right before math. It's not like he doesn't like science, it's just tiring with the two most annoying subjects grouped next to each other.

He already felt the remaining 20% in his mental energy meter draining away just as he saw  ~~a~~ ~~certain sex god~~ Theo among the crowd.

Pfft, what are you talking—what was  _he_ talking about? 20%? Nope, not anymore! Since Theo was here to give him his daily peak of happiness.

He rushed forward, walking as if a magnetic force was pulling him, automatically apologizing along the way whenever he felt someone bump against his shoulder or bag.

"Theo! Theo—no, over here,  _Theo_!" He called, arms flailing with slight adrenaline, only to awkwardly realize a second later that he was acting like an overdramatic idiot in the middle of the busy hallway and quickly put his arms back down. Theo stopped tentatively and stared, a little furrow between his eyebrows with confusion written across his face.

Liam took a shallow breath as he reached the older, readjusting his backpack that got twisted into an awkward style by the horde of barely standing high schoolers. Finals week sucks, man.

"Theo."

Theo's eyes darted around before he asked hesitantly, "What are you doing…?"

"I, nothing, just bored. I mean, tired. How are you even standing straight right now? As far as I know, you have math and science as well. _And_ gym. What the hell? Even I'm dying when I'm a, you know. Wait, you know what, never mind, you're Theo. That makes sense. Whatever, agh—C'mon, let's just go." He wanted to hit his head against the wall for babbling like that. And scream. But it's alright. He pushed that thought away as he leaned in and grabbed Theo's hand before the other could react and pull away.

They're already walking down the hallway when the Chimera finally got a stutter out, "What—I—"

Liam sneaked a glance at the other and noticed Theo's ears had taken on a bright pink colour. That's way too cute, man. Liam blinked at his own thought and cleared his throat.

"Where are we going anyways?" Theo voiced out almost shakily. Liam felt a wave of triumph fill his chest as he realized that the other was _embarrassed_. Probably because they don't normally do PDA.

"The library, I thought we could study together somewhere else for a change." He replied, trying to keep himself together from Theo's charm attacks. It was unfair, no one was supposed to be that cute. He felt attacked. Besides, they don't study much. But it's fine, they will chill out at the library, you know. It'll be great.

"Well, we need to tell your mo—"

"Texted her already, we're good, Theo," Liam replied smugly and turned his head around. Only to hear his own heart speed up at the sight of the other's tomato face. Strawberry face. Cherry—or Lobster? Whatever, just— _can you hear him screaming?_  

Theo obviously heard his palpitating heart because the next thing he knew, the other was attempting to pull his hand back subtlely. Liam only gripped his hand tighter, just enough to stop Theo from retreating.

"What, never held your hands with someone before?" He teased before turning back around to walk down the stairs for the library, dragging the stiff body down with him.

There was a moment of silence before Theo spoke up meekly, "…no."

He froze, stopping in his tracks and widened his eyes as he realized, 'No, of course not. Theo was so young at the time he was taken, he barely had enough time to spend his childhood with his parents, never mind friendship or romance. The Dread Doctors weren't much of a nurturing guardian either, so of course Theo doesn't have any experience in this. Not holding hands, not like _this_...' Liam turned around – ignoring the painful pang in his chest – with his mouth stupidly agape and stared.

Theo blinked a few times, face and neck still red before he asked, "What?" in a defensive tone.

Liam knew he never had a good mouth-filter. Or any at all, to be honest. "Oh my god, I'm the first person to hold your hand. I, your boyfriend, is the first person on Earth to hold your hand like this. Theo, oh my god, I'm probably going to be your first everythi—" He already felt his cheeks lifting while a smile took place on his face.

Theo spluttered for a split second before he smacked Liam's shoulder. Hard. Ow. " _Shut up_. You're being so goddamn loud." Theo spat out without any heat and ducked his head as his cheeks turned redder.

Holy shit, he didn't think Theo's cheeks could go any redder, what the fuck, how is he so  _adorable_?


End file.
